


Bedtime Story

by FreakyHumanShit (Maim)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maim/pseuds/FreakyHumanShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it sounds like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

It was late, so late it might be more accurate to call it ‘early’ but sometimes a dude wakes up thirsty. That’s just how shit is. Dave turned his doorknob slowly before opening his door to keep the mechanism from popping, making as little sound as possible as he snuck out of his room. The maneuver had occupied him so much that he didn’t notice the sliver of light in the hallway until his door was already closed again behind him. 

A couple doors down, Dirk’s light was still on. Dave made a mental note of this before continuing on his original route to the kitchen. Once he’d chugged half a glass of water he made his way towards Dirk’s room. Closer now, he could hear the rhythmic clacking of keys; Dirk was definitely awake.

“Hey,” Dave whispered, leaning on the wall near Dirk’s door. There wasn’t an immediate response, so he knocked lightly, and tried a little louder. “Dirk, can I come in?”

This time he got Dirk’s attention. He was acknowledged with a soft sound that may or may not have been intended to resemble English, and a moment later received a tired “yeah.”

Entering the room, it was obvious that Dirk had been up to whatever he was up to for a while, but Dave avoided looking too closely at his computer screen so he wasn’t sure exactly what. “It’s really late. Don’t you ever sleep?” Dave asked, openly concerned about Dirk’s habits. When Dirk shrugged it off, Dave continued. “How long have you been awake?”

Dirk sort of grunted a response and Dave took a few steps closer so he was standing right next to Dirk. 

“It’s fine. I just want to finish this,” Dirk eventually answered. 

Dave ‘hmm’ed and sat on the floor next to Dirk’s chair, leaning slightly against his leg. It was soft; Dirk had already changed into his pajamas and didn’t typically make a habit of hanging out like that, so he must have intended to go to sleep. Dave pet Dirk’s shin absent-mindedly as he considered this.

“Are you having trouble sleeping again?” 

“Yeah, it still feels weird. Stopping like that... I’m not used to it,” Dirk told him. His voice was soft, maybe because he was tired, but maybe because he hadn’t been drinking enough water, even with a mostly-full bottle sitting right next to him.

“Do you think maybe you should try? At least lie down, man.”

“Maybe.” 

Dave stopped his petting to give Dirk’s shin a gentle squeeze. “Well, how about you wrap that up, and then I drag your ass to bed, and if you _can’t_ sleep, you can at least hang out and chill, you know?” Dave’s offer was met with a sound that was probably agreement. Dirk’s clacking of keys was soon replaced by periodic clicking, and then the whirring of his computer’s fans slowed down and stopped as it was shut down.

After standing up from his spot on the floor, Dave encouraged Dirk to get up and move towards his bed. Dave hadn’t really considered how small Dirk’s bed was when he made his offer to hang out in a show of sleepless solidarity, but he was going to make it work. Things would just be a little cozy on the twin mattress. Dave flopped down first, taking the spot closest to the wall. He patted the bed to encourage Dirk to sit down. Dave scooted closer to the wall, trying his best not to dominate the small space, and Dirk sat cross-legged next to him. 

Dave draped an arm across Dirks lap and complained, “Oh come on, at least lie down.”

Dirk sighed, then complied, lying on his back next to Dave, whose arm was now draped across Dirk’s chest. 

Dave scooted a little closer, resting his head near Dirk’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he whispered, half into the pillow, half into Dirk’s arm. The gesture was received regardless. For a while, they sat quietly while Dave drifted in and out of almost-sleep, incrementally melting against Dirk’s side. Sleep still didn’t come as easily to him as it had to Dave, but the company was nice and the closeness was relaxing. He shifted a bit, scooting down the bed and rolling onto his side so he was facing Dave. Dirk wrapped one arm around Dave’s back, and managed to wriggle the other one under Dave, though the weight would eventually become uncomfortable. 

Wiggling around to reposition himself had not been subtle and Dave was a bit more awake now. Dave moved his free arm under and around Dirk’s head; the arm that had been draped over him loosely now clung a little tighter as Dirk pressed his forehead to Dave’s chest. Dirk’s hair was soft against Dave’s face and neck, nestled just below Dave’s chin.

Dave looked down and pressed his lips against the top of Dirk’s head. “Hey,” he whispered into his hair. 

Dirk responded with his own muffled “hey” into Dave’s chest, grabbing the back of Dave’s shirt before pressing his head a little more firmly against him.

“I’m probably going to fall asleep on you,” Dave admitted.

“That’s fine.”

“Aight, because I can’t really help it. I'm way tired, dude.” Still, Dave found the energy to rub Dirk’s shoulder, then moved the motion to the nape of his neck. Dave ran his fingers through Dirk’s hair. It was nice right now; Dirk hadn’t put any product in it and all the strands were free and soft against Dave’s fingers.

Dirk began speaking again, his face still buried in Dave’s chest. “I went so long without sleeping, you know? Always thinking, always busy, alert. It feels normal, and I don’t even know yet if we have to sleep now. Do god tiers sleep? Are we really required to follow all the rules from before? Maybe we’re just game constructs ourselves.” He continued his tangent for a while, talking mostly to himself about what the game meant to them, and what mortality meant to the young gods of a new universe. His breath had made the front of Dave’s shirt damp and it was a little gross. Dirk moved his head so he wasn’t breathing into Dave’s clothes anymore. He turned his face and tucked himself into Dave’s shoulder a little more.

This time, Dave didn’t stir. He had fallen asleep around the time Dirk had stopped saying anything new. It wasn’t a problem, though. Dirk wasn’t really talking to Dave; it was just nice to talk shit out in the company of someone he knew cared, someone he knew he could trust. Shit was cool like that. He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable, but he didn’t feel like he was falling asleep.

 

He didn’t remember drifting off it felt more like he’d jumped forward in time, but he realized he was being woken up. Dave had brushed the hair away from Dirk’s forehead. His lips were resting against the uncovered skin. It was soft and reassuring. As he became more aware of his surroundings, it was obvious that morning had long-since passed. They had both slept in late. Maybe Dave had woken up at a more reasonable hour, but he’d stayed put.

“As much as I’d love to stick around—and hey, if the invitation is still open I’ll come right back,” Dave started, “I really need to get up and take care of some stuff. Like pissing. I really have to piss, dude.” Dave made playful shooing motions, encouraging Dirk to move so he could get out of the bed. Once Dave was up, he headed straight for the door. Dirk flopped back down. Dave’s side of the bed was warm, and Dirk’s room smelled like not-Dirk. It was nice.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two that Dave was gone, but Dirk had very nearly fallen asleep again. Dave whispered to get Dirk’s attention, and once he knew what was going on, Dirk scooted out of the way to welcome Dave back. He dropped himself next to Dirk with a dramatic falling motion and once he’d settled they found themselves comfortably in each other's space again. 

Most of their day was spent napping and talking off and on. Dirk needed a day off, and he was finally taking one.


End file.
